The Librarian
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Who'd have known that the Russian Revolution could be so sexy? Never in his life did the mysterious stranger think history could lead to the beautiful, poised librarian finally letting her hair down. Rated M for smut.


Elsa pursed her lips and gazed over the screen of the computer to where the mysterious stranger sat. Every day for the last month it had been the same routine. He would come in an hour before closing and would select a book and drape himself over one of the couches.

She had watched him over the last few weeks. He wasn't a member of the library, had made no indication that he wanted to join and had never approached a member of staff. He always seemed to wear the same lopsided smile on his face, which only made his face appear more youthful.

"He's here again?" a voice asked, from behind. Turning around Elsa came to face Mitch Black her co worker. "He's never joined and never goes for the same book. I'm starting to think it's not the books he comes for."

She laughed and continued to re-enter the returned books back onto the library computer system. "Well, on the plus side, at least he behaves. He's never brought food or drink in, he's never taken a call while here and he's not disruptive."

"That is true. We have seen worse behaviour," the older man agreed before glancing at his watch. "Anyway, my dear, I'm out of here. My shift's over so I shall see you tomorrow unless of course you feel you need the help for the last hour."

"Oh no, I'll be fine, there's only 30 minutes of opening hours left and then it's just re-stocking these shelves," she replied, smiling as she watched Mitch walk off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Scanning the library, she couldn't help feel grateful for the fact that there were not many people left in the library. Asides from the few who had gathered to use the internet and a few who had stopped to check books out. All in all, it looked like she would be able to escape work on time for once.

Her eyes settled on the stranger as he lay curled up reading and she smiled. He was undeniably attractive with his tousled silver-white hair and slender body. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind his visits. Especially not after she had caught him looking at her a few times. Shaking her head, she carried on with her work. She couldn't afford to get caught staring.

* * *

Jack grinned. He gazed over the cover of his book and watched as the older librarian left for the day, leaving only the beautiful blonde girl behind the counter. His eyes scanned the library and he couldn't help feeling relieved that there were not many other customers left.

His eyes fell back on the girl who had caught his interest as she worked on the computer. He had first spotted her five weeks earlier when he had walked past the window. He'd just happened to look in and had seen her. Her beauty had intrigued him and he had found himself entering the library simply to gaze at her. She had a slender body with the hint of curves in all the right places, pale blonde hair which she always wore tied up in a neat bun, blue eyes and pale skin with only the lightest splattering of freckles which dusted her cheeks. She reminded him of a doll, a flawless doll.

She'd had him captivated right from the start. He had soon found himself wandering into the library and spending the last hour of the working day in one of the comfy chairs where he could gaze at her. Over the last month he had discovered that her name was Elsa and that she was in her early 20's. He had also learned that she shared a home with her sister and her sister's boyfriend. As yet, he had not heard of a boyfriend which had given him a slither of hope.

Aside from the bits of information that he had overheard, he had also come to notice a few things about her from his own observations. He had soon learned that she wrung her hands in front of him when she was deep in thought. He had noticed the way her hips swayed as she moved amongst the shelves. She moved with grace and poise. It was almost like she had been created simply to show people that perfection could exist. She was beautiful and so far out of his league that it wasn't funny. Still, he held onto hope and prayed for a miracle. After all, his mother had always said that opposites attract.

* * *

Elsa sighed. Taking a deep breath, she switched the speaker on and announced to the few remaining customers that they had five minutes until closing time in which to finish their work and check out any books they wanted. To her relief there wasn't many people left. Most of the people who had wanted to borrow books had done so, leaving only a few young kids piled around a computer to go. Her eyes skimmed over to the couch where the mysterious stranger had sat himself down and she found herself blushing when she noticed that he'd not made any effort to move.

Finally, the last of the customers had left the library, all except for one. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to greet him.

"The library is now closed. Although, considering you've been coming here every day at the same time for a month I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you know that already," she stated

Cocking his head, he looked at her. "So it is, what can I say? The Russian revolution is just so fascinating that I lost track of time," he laughed.

"Oh I bet it is," she smirked. "So fascinating that you've been holding the book upside down for the last 20 minutes," she said, gesturing at the book in his hands.

* * *

"Shit!" Jack cursed as he moved the book to sit the right way up. "Very well, you caught me. I was simply testing you. I wanted to see how observant you are, Elsa," he said, grinning at her.

"Wait..how do you know my name?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You're not the only one who notices things, Miss Elsa," he winked. "Oh, by the way, your co-worker is right. It's not the books I come here for," he drawled.

"You...you heard that?" she stuttered as her eyes darted around. "What is it you want?"

He smirked and stood to his feet before smiling at her. "First things, first. My name is Jack. I already know your name. I'm 22 years old and to answer your question. You, I want you," he stated

"M...m..me?" Elsa stammered and took a step back.

He watched as Elsa took a step back. Suddenly, he realised that they were two strangers who were currently alone in the library and that his statement must have sounded threatening to her.

"Oh no, no, no," he babbled. "I'm sorry, gah, I'm such an idiot. You see I've been coming in here for the last month in the hopes that one day I could work up the courage to ask you out, but you're clearly out of my league and now I look like an idiot. I'm sorry, I'll be leaving you now."

Shaking his head, he made his way toward the door. He could feel the heat on his cheeks rising and cursed. "Great, now I can never show my face here again," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't go," a small voice called out.

Pivoting, he turned around to find Elsa standing at the spot where he'd left her. "I mean, I'd love some help if you don't mind," she added, a faint blush creeping across her face.

"Well then, in that case, Jack Frost, at your service," he bowed, watching her with interest as she brushed past him to lock the door.

* * *

Elsa smiled as an aura of confidence came over her. She had been unable to deny the slight shock she'd felt when the stranger had introduced himself as Jack and gone on to tell her that he'd been frequenting the library for her. She'd watched as his face had broken into a grin when she'd called out to him. She could feel his eyes following her every move as she made her way around the room to pull the blinds down.

Slowly she made her way up to him as her hands reached to untie her tight bun, letting her platinum blonde hair fall into a neat plait. She smiled at the sight of his eyes lighting up as her long hair fell over her shoulder.

"So, now that you have me here, what is it that you intend to do with me?" she purred.

* * *

Jack gulped. He watched as Elsa shook her hair free and came to stand in front of him with a coy smile lighting up her flawless face. Silently, he willed himself to do something so that she wouldn't think him to be an idiot who was only capable of standing still with a dumb expression on his face.

* * *

Elsa could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she noticed the way Jack looked at her. His blue eyes skimmed over her body before he looked at his feet and gulped. A part of her wondered if she had made a mistake. She had never been so bold before, but something about him had excited her and she had thought there was a spark between them. However, judging by the way he was currently behaving, she couldn't help feeling that she had been wrong.

"I..I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm out of sorts.I'm a fool and I misread the signals," she sputtered, turning her back to him.

This time it was Jack who stopped her. His fingers appeared on her elbow and he spun her around to face him. "No, the signals were there. It was just me and my nerves. You see, I'm not used to the idea of a woman as flawless and perfect as you wanting to give the time of day to someone like me," he admitted, glancing at her from under his tousled hair.

Elsa blushed. Suddenly, she could feel her confidence rising again and leaned in. Flinging her arms around his neck, she kissed him. She felt his body tense up with shock before he relaxed and snaked his arms around her waist. With one swift movement, he had pulled her closer to him while he returned the kiss. Raising her hand, she brushed it through his soft hair before moving to cup the back of her head as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Jack smiled, he still couldn't believe that someone as flawless as Elsa could like him or want to kiss him, but she did and she was. Slowly, he trailed a hand down to grasp her bottom, giving it a soft squeeze and emitting a small squeal from her. Parting his lips, he brushed his tongue out and over her mouth, begging for access which she granted.

* * *

Elsa could feel the familiar sensation of tingles as Jack's hands found their way onto her bottom to give it a squeeze. Breaking their kiss, she trailed a series of kisses from his mouth and down his neck until she reached the collar of his t-shirt. Frowning, she pulled at the offending fabric. "This has to go," she murmured.

* * *

Jack smirked and in one swift movement had removed the shirt, revealing his lean but muscular frame. "Now where were we?" he purred, grabbing her and pulling her towards him, his lips seeking hers.

He could feel the blood rushing through his body as he boldly grabbed Elsa, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. He waited for her to put her arms around his neck before moving his hand down to grip her pert bottom as he lifted her. He heard her let out a small gasp before she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. His eyes fell on the large chaise which lay in the middle of the library as he carried her over before lowering her down to lay on it.

* * *

Elsa smiled and shifted herself so that she was resting comfortably against the back of the chaise. Her eyes fell on Jack, who was standing awkwardly beside her as if unsure of what to do next. Gripping his hand, she pulled him down and slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

"A little help would be great," she murmured before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick smattering of kisses.

* * *

Jack sprung into action. Climbing over Elsa, he allowed his legs to rest between her legs. Slowly, he lowered himself and rested his weight on his right elbow so not to crush her. His left hand trailed up her blouse as he unbuttoned it before pulling her to sit up. He guided the blouse off of her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her in only her lace peach coloured bra.

* * *

Elsa grinned. She couldn't help enjoy the feeling of Jack as his firm, muscular body laid over her own. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her. Slowly, she traced her hands down to unbutton his jeans and pushed them down. She let out a small moan as Jack lowered himself to trace a series of heated kisses from her lips, along her jaw, neck and collarbone and down to her breasts. Arching her back, she waited patiently for him to reach around and unclasp her bra. Once the bra had been undone, he pulled it off her and tossed it to join his jeans and her blouse on the floor.

* * *

Jack watched as the bra dropped to the ground before turning his attention to the sight of Elsa's perky breasts. Smirking, he guided her to lie back against the chaise before lowering himself to pay her breasts some attention. He took one of the breasts in his mouth and licked and sucked at it before flicking at the hardened nipple with his tongue. His spare hand ran over her other breast, squeezing and tugging at the nipple before lightly rubbing his thumb over it which earned a soft moan from Elsa.

He could feel his erection throbbing as his body pressed against hers and grunted. He felt her hand reach down to tug at his briefs and paused.

"Uh uh," he cautioned, smirking at her. "If mine go then yours have to go as well."

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack shuffled backwards, his hands reaching down to unbutton her black work pants before pulling the zip down. Gently, he lifted her up and pulled the pants down to rest on her thighs. His eyes fell on the lace panties that matched her bra and he smirked.

"Such a shame that this has to be hidden," he murmured before pulling the panties down to rest at her thighs.

A sudden blush crept over her as she realised that her most private of parts were now exposed. Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss her. "You're flawless," he whispered as he broke the kiss. "Don't worry, my underwear will come off soon."

She nodded and watched as Jack gently guided her legs up to pull her pants and underwear off her before tossing them to the floor.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. His hand moved down to rub over her clit, rubbing it and lightly teasing it. She felt him pull back to look at her before smirking and sliding a finger inside her which was followed closely by a second finger. She could feel herself tightening around him as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her while his thumb pressed down on her clit. A few seconds later and she had reached her peak.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa let out a loud moan as he brought her to her climax. He could feel his own arousal building as he watched the cute faces she made while she gasped for air and rode out her orgasm. Looking down, he caught sight of his erection which was pressing against the material of his briefs, begging for release. A pair of small hands hit his chest, frowning, he turned to face Elsa. He watched as she shifted to the side. Picking up on her cues, he moved over and let her guide him so that he was lying on his back while she climbed over him.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" he whispered

She didn't answer him. Instead, he watched as she leaned down to apply a series of kisses on his lips before making her way down his body until she reached his underwear. Smirking, she slid her fingers under the waist of his briefs and tugged them down, guiding them off of his legs. Leaning down, she took him in her mouth.

Slowly, she trailed her tongue around his dick while her hand reached over to gently cup and squeeze his balls. He could feel his pleasure building as she continued to lick and suck at him. Glancing down, his eyes caught her gaze as she started to hum a simple tune. He felt his body writhe in pleasure as she brought him closer to his release.

"So close," he panted as his finger clenched around her hair.

A few seconds later and he reached his climax. He let out a loud moan as he came in his mouth. His eyes lifted to meet her gaze as he stared at her, wondering what she would do next.

* * *

Elsa waited for Jack to give her eye contact before she swallowed. She noted the way his eyes widened and smirked at him before tracing her tongue over her lips and swallowing the last of his cum. She knew by the way he was looking at her that she'd turned him on. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

She felt him shuffle beneath her as his hands gripped at her shoulders before he flipped her so that she was lying on her back once again. He lowered himself onto his side and lay beside her, holding her close to him.

They lay in silence for a while, sharing in passionate kisses while their hands lightly trailed over each other's body. After a while she felt his erection pressing against her once again.

She watched as he rolled off and leaned down to grab his wallet from his jean. Opening it up, he pulled out a condom and hastily slipped it on.

Climbing back over her, he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down at her as his eyes sought permission. Nodding, she gave him the permission

* * *

With one firm thrust, Jack entered her. He moved slowly at first, letting her adjust to his size. Once he sensed it was okay, he started to increase his speed. He let out a moan as she arched her hips to meet his thrusts. He could feel her tightness surrounding him.

Burying his head against the crook of her neck, he built up his pace. He could feel Elsa tightening around him as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. He heard her let out a loud moan as her hands gripped tightly to his shoulders and with one last thrust, she reached her climax. He followed suit a moment later.

Pulling out, he curled up on his side and pulled her close to him. Tilting her head, he applied a series of soft kisses to the crook of her neck. "Wow, I should have visited the library earlier," he panted.

Elsa smiled and turned to her side to peck him on the lips. "You better not tell me you're too shy to ask me out now," she teased, a strand of hair falling over her face.

He laughed as his hand reached out to push the hair off of her face. "How does Friday at 7pm sound?" he asked.

"It's a date," Elsa smiled, disentangling herself from him as she slowly put her clothes back on.


End file.
